Archer Castellus
Archer Castellus is the security officer and first mate aboard the Outrider, and is a member of the Revolution. Archer is an alien ponyoid species from the world of Novus, born to his father, Castellus, whose name he carries after his own as a matter of custom. Noverians are a very war-like people. They believe in honor through combat, much like the culture of the Ancient Vikings. This is partially due to the fact that Noverians evolved from predators rather than herbivores, blood runs deeper with them than with Equestrians. Noverians are different from Equestrians in several noticeable ways. First and foremost, their size. Archer is even tall for his people, and he stands at a monstrous 7 feet six inches tall, 8 feet when he is wearing his armor. The second most noticable difference is that Noverians are omnivores. Archer sports long canine teeth that he uses to devour flesh, and he is known to actually use them as weapons when fighting hoof-to-hoof, he is not above tearing someone's throat out with his massive bite. He can eat meat raw, but will choose not to if he can help it. Also, he doesn't usually partake of any sentient races if he can help it. The last difference between Noverians and Equestrians is in their cutie marks. While Equestrians have talents, Noverians do not. A Noverian receives its cutie mark when it discovers its true name, which it goes by for the rest of its life. Until they discover that name, they are simply known as the son or daughter of their parents. Archer discovered his name during a meteor shower, when he thought the fiery meteors looked a lot like a volley of flaming arrows. Archer was a mercenary before the events of his introduction in Ponies in Space: Uprising. His father before him was also a mercenary, and when he died, the family business was passed down to him. As such, Archer is a very good soldier, but also a genius at tactics. He is the go-to guy for all things violent, and as such he was made a Staff Sergeant upon his introduction into the Revolution, and he serves as security officer on the Outrider. Archer himself is very militaristic and obsessed with order and procedure. He will do his duty, whatever it may be, without question if ordered directly by his superiors. That is within reason of course, he is morally opposed to suicide, and will not attack innocent civilians. Also, if an order is tactically unwise, he will not per se question the order, but he may not follow it to the letter, and instead choose to do what he views as more tactically wise, and often he is right. Archer maintains a tight discipline on his emotions, though he is prone to anger and is usually cautious of those he does not know. If someone should find themselves on his good side, Archer is genuinely friendly and amiable when he wants to be, though he is something of an introvert. He carries himself professionally, carries himself well around females with a strong knowledge of manners and customs. If given the choice, Archer often goes the way of practicality and professionalism rather than extravagance and frivolity. Archer Battle Armor Helmet Plasma Cannon.png|Archer in full combat regalia. Visor.png|Archer's Holographic Visor Epic Archer pose by Choco.png